All IkkixStella moments rewrited
by Diva-bruxesca
Summary: It's one of my first fics and I just finished watching the anime and thought of writting the main couple's favorite scenes of mine alongside with better endings for some scenes... Not all chapters are M rathed but to be sure...
1. An accident

Ikki had just came back from his matinal training, jogging till he reached the door of his dorm, the place he had called home for the past year. Used with being with no roommate, he didn't notice the second name that was put beside his own, by door.

It was the very first day of class, after a long summer break full of training and a failed academical year.

He'd just take a shower and rush to his student activities, except that, as he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was a pair of boots. He didn't had any boots. The dorm was illuminated only by the early sunlight of next room's open window, but what really blinded the young male was the view.

A very pretty, crimson haired girl was standing in front of him. That alone was surprising, for he didn't had any roommate, but what really made his eyes widen and pupils dilatate was the fact this girl was half naked, dressed only in her underwear, bra and above the knee socks. They were all black, contrasting her pale skin.

The unknown girl was about to yell when Ikki raised his hand in between them, finally looking away. "Hold on", and she did give him a little chance to speak as she tried to cover herself with her own hands, "I already know what you're going to say", he continued, "I'm not going to pretend I didn't see what I just saw... SO HOW'S THIS", suddenly, he began to strip his own sweaty shirt off, "WE BOTH GET NAKED! AND WE'LL CALL IT EVEN".

He finally looked back at her to see a blushing, confused expression right before the loudest scream he ever heard alongside with a slap hard enough to leave a mark on his face.

What happened next was a mess and, as expected, he got called in the school's director's office, which he ran to as soon as getting his uniform on.

"As you already know", the middle aged woman behind the desk started to speak, "the Hagun Academy has one of the best track records among all the chivalry schools in Japan", the director Kurono kept her cigarette in her mouth as she spoke without any trouble in her smoke nor in her words, "At the prestigious Seven Sword Star Festival, where the strongest students knights compete, aspiring Magical Knights from our school have won for almost every year. Unfourtunally, in the past few years, we haven't had such good results", the woman wore a black suit and her hair held up, her voice was uniform during her whole speech, "I accepted the post of director to rebuild the school", she finally looked at the young student in front of her "and on day one, I have to deal with something as such as a misconduct of yours, Kurogane?".

Ikki gave an awkward smile, passing his hand on his spiky raven hair to distract his embarrassment "I-I know... Just an accident, though".

"Kurogane, you peeked on a girl with her clothes off then proceed on taking your own clothes off, you call that an accident?!", the principal was nearly smiling.

"Well, I mean- maybe 50/50 I was just trying to be a gentleman..." he mumbled trying to explain himself a little better.

"So, you were just being a gentleman?" Kurono was really trying not to laugh.

"Well- yea, I'm not, like, a creep or anything", he could hear his words sounding guilty although he wasn't.

"That's good to hear", the woman held a cigarette on her right hand and snapped the fingers of the left one, "now let's see you be a gentleman".

With that sign, a girl walked in her office. Ikki could tell quickly, by her extraordinary crimson hair color that it was the same girl from before, except now she was fully dressed in the female uniform of the Academy. When she closed the door, looking shy and angry, and turned on them, he recognized just who she was exactly: Stella Vermillion, or better, _princess_ Stella Vermillion, known as "Crimson Princess", the daughter of another country's Emperor.

"Stella Vermillion", Ikki had bent himself in front of her, in the traditional Japanese manner of apologizing, "I- I ah- I'm sorry that I surprised you earlier", he could feel her glares of despise, "I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I accept full responsibility. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit".

Looking down at him, the princess simply asked what his name was and after Ikki responded, she simply said in a nonchalant voice "how noble of you, Ikki. There's no need for us to turn this into an international incident. Considering your apology, I'll show you my mercy".

"Thank you".

"You may now throw yourself upon your sword".

The sentence the princess said with a smile really cracked the room they were all in. Ikki thought he must have misheard it "that's a… Joke, isn't it?".

**NOTE: ritual suicide by disembowelment done by Samurai to retain their honor in death after committing a serious offense.**

Her smile despaired "if I were joking, I wouldn't compromise this much.

"So, your best compromise is for me to kill myself?" his voice went louder as he tried to put reason in her pink head.

"Whatever punished I decided or so you said!", she kept insisting in this madness.

"It's a figure of speech! And it was an accident! I'm supposed to pay with my life for such a little thing?".

She gasped loudly feeling anger building up upon the inconsideration by this unknown boy.

"I mean, I just saw you on your underwear! Now what? I must disembowel myself?" he tried keeping his usual politeness, but it was hard in this unpredictable situation. At least his voice has gone back to its normal volume.

However, the princess' rage was on another level now, as crisp flames surging out of nowhere started to burst around Stella, her hair was floating with the sudden hot wind around her whole body.

"Bye now". Neither of the young students noticed their director getting up and leaving the room till she said those two words, but Ikki was the only one to call the authority to come back.

"Prepare yourself", Stella's voice was deep in fury now and her flames kept getting bigger and wilder by each step she gave towards Ikki Kurogame, "you disrespectful, pervert, rude, commoner… I will turn you into ashes all by myself". Never before he saw such combination of power and beauty the lady in front of him was showing and despite the anger directed towards him, Ikki was only snapped out of his trance by the sudden fire alarm sound inside the office.

"Wait, Stella! Calm down!" he screamed, walking away slowly till his back touched the director's table.

"You snuck into my room and defiled me with your eyes… How dare you?". Clearly, she wasn't listening.

"Defiled?", he barely looked at her!

"I saw the look in your eyes as you were staring at me… You're not sorry! You liked it and you're just mocking me!" how did dared this peasant deliberately do something so perverted and lying about taking responsibility?

"Y-yes, I saw you! B-but it's…" he kept mumbling as she stopped to give him his last words, which he couldn't find any that could not sound perverted or disrespectful in any way, so he sod it and yelled "Because I never seen someone so beautiful!".

That surely surprised her. Boiling steam was leaving her body instead of flames as the water from the fire alarm finally set off above the two students.

Stella was truly caught off guard and her previous rage was soon enough turned into embarrassment, as she kept playing with her fingers in the awkwardness she felt "y-you know, it's very rude to tell a princess that she's beautiful so abruptly, I-I mean, there are rules…".

He couldn't believe all of this was happening and put his fingers in between his eyes.

"W-what is it?" she shyly asked.

"Earlier you said your room, but it's actually my room".

That just triggered her anger back "if you think you're being funny", but she was stopped by the door opening and the principal's innocent smile "oh and by the way, you two are becoming roommates! Starting today".


	2. A deal is a deal

Stella was looking at the pink and golden twilight sky through the window of her room while in the nurse side of the campus. She didn't have any real or dangerous damage but was sent there after her battle with Ikki to decide their shared dorm's room. She lost. A rank A lost to a rank F. It wasn't a real battle of course; it was on phantom mode but still what if it had been a real one? Would she had lost so easily?  
She heard the director's steps coming near her hospital bed.  
"Vermillion, how are you feeling?".  
"You know, I had actually forgotten", the princess was still lost in her thoughts "what it's like to lose a match like this" she hoped to be humbler from now on. "How is he?".  
"To use all that power in one minute, that's something he can only do once a day. He used all he had to beat you. And he is in much rougher shape than you are. But you'll be glad to hear he'll be fine", Kurono explained.  
She had to ask what couldn't leave her thoughts since their match started. "Director, what is happening?".  
The woman seemed confused.  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. He's a rank F and I'm a rank A so how did a man like him defeated me?" she needed her answer.  
"Those ranks are based solely on your ability as a blazer, meaning your combat skills, your swordplay, your physical progress, are not subject to evaluation" the new director explained what she had explained over and over to those former teachers who refused to teach the F ranked student "currently, there just isn't a system that can truly evaluate Kurogane".  
Yes, knights should not trust blindly on their talent or there wouldn't be schools for that. Stella knew that. But even so, it was undeniable that Ikki Kurogane was an excellent knight, making no sense to why he was called "the worst one" or why he was still in his first year.  
"But failing him?". The director just sighed.  
"It is a very complex situation, but I should also say it's simple and classic..." the professional educator knew better than gossiping about her students. Even if Vermilion seemed genuinely curious and worried, it was not Kurono's place to tell her about Kurogane's personal backstory. "One thing I can say, though, is life has been very unfair on Kurogane. He had plenty of good reasons to give up, but he never stopped pushing himself to improve. That's the kind of man he is".  
Kurono stopped wondering on the rather vague story to Stella and tried to be more real to what the new student knew.  
"Vermillion, I asked you this morning about what made you study abroad". Stella remembered her own words from early that morning after getting in Tokyo's airport: "In my country, I was labeled as a 'genius'. I do not have the freedom to try something and fail.".  
"So, princess, I think you could learn a lot from Kurogane", the director said, finally, as she walked towards to leave the room, "I can feel it won't be a waste of your time".  
Not much longer after the director went away, the school's doctor allowed her to go back to her normal activities. Given it was nighttime, Stella could only go to her own dorm. As she entered the quiet of their room, she noticed Kurogane was fast asleep, snoring a bit, even. She walked to their bunk bed and wondered whether to wake him up or not, her arm in the way of deciding to shake him a little or letting him rest. Before she made that choice, the unconscious young man turned aside in his bed, turning his back on the princess and accidentally making his own pajama shirt go up a little. She couldn't help but fixate her eyes in that skin till she touched it. First her finger, then her palm in the smooth, harden back of her new roommate. "So, this is the back of a man…" she whispered to herself. Maybe his sleep was troubled by her sound, but he turned around again, this time locking Stella's arm between his own arm and the mattress.  
The situation embarrassed her, and she had to get up in his mattress to find a way of unlocking herself without waking him up. She then found herself on top of him – although holding her own weight – and staring at him in his sleep. Her eyes, guided by teenage curiosity, traveled down his chest and felt, again, tempted to touch his exposed skin around his stomach.  
"No, Stella! You are a princess, and this is completely disgraceful" she said internally to herself. "but then, he totally walked up on me in nothing but my undergarments and, as he said, this would just make us even", she was arguing with herself a lot about this and before she knew she was touching him. Touching his abdomen, his chest, all his well-defined torso and panting, breathing hardly and with a heated face in the process. "W-what is happening to me? What am I doing?" she whispered alone again, breathlessly, feeling, not only her face but all of her body feel extreme heat.  
"Yeah" a masculine voice said between a yawn, "I was going to ask you the same thing". She was petrified with shame as Ikki became fully awake, "hey, Stella, what are you doing?". What was she supposed to respond anyway? She knew she'd make him expelled if not killed if she was in her place so what could she say? Her shame and anxious thoughts made her get up and scream instantly. Except… Ikki's bed on the bunk was the topper one, so Stella hit her own head in the ceiling.  
Ikki called that dorm a home for much longer than her and knew where things like those were. She thanked her roommate for finding her a band aid since, thankfully, it was a small scratch.  
"I'm just glad it wasn't a concussion" he always made his best to remain polite.  
"I'm sorry" but he couldn't tell exactly what she was sorry for "I despised everyone at home who put this label on me… And then I did the exact thing to you". He didn't know what that label was, although it made sense a princess was always a little under pressure, so he just listened. "I didn't try to see you for who you truly are. If I had, I wouldn't have freaked out like that. Well, I'm done freaking out, Ikki", she said the last word with a rather cute smile.  
"I see…", he wasn't exactly sure of how to respond those words, so he just put his first aid box down and turned to her, "so, from now on you'll… You're gonna be, like, my servant, right?".  
Those words confused her.  
"It was you who said, 'the loser will obey the winner for the rest of their life', didn't you?", she had completely forgotten about her own words from that morning.  
Stella suddenly felt both embarrassed and desperate about the bet she created "N-no way, t-that was j-just a figure of speech!".  
"You'll do what I say, right?" he kept smiling innocently to provoke her "anything, isn't it?".  
They both knew damn well she just created that extra bet, along with the dorm rules, so she could humiliate him more the way she pleased, but at that time, she never thought the tables would have turned.  
"A-anything? There's no way, buddy! The deal is off!" she truly said this as she was used to: making an order to her servants.  
"Okay… So the Vermillion family isn't so great at keeping their own promises then, I guess…" he knew this would convince her but forgot how fierce she is.  
"How dare you do such a thing?!" she got up in rage and made him walk away slowly again, just like in their director's office, like a prey slowly walking away from their predator, "Fine! I'll be your servant, or your dog, or whatever you like!". With or without bet, that woman had never and would never know submission. "Bent me to your dark wishes! Use me to your filthy sexual desires you- pervert- peasant- I hate you!".  
She stuttered in her rage and embarrassment, which made his light fear go away to be substituted by a giggle.  
"Okay, then this is your order, Stella: I order you to be my roommate". He was being genuine and honest. "Stella, I want us to become closer, to become friends".  
One more time, he flipped her feelings to rage from embarrassment and even a bit of admiration.  
"That's just… Inappropriate… To say to a princess…" she wasn't brave enough to look at him.  
"Well, then… I guess we have to talk to the director again" he had been through that before, honestly. With most of his teachers refusing to teach him, with no official training, with all the mockery for being the worst one… His previous roommate had required to find another dorm, too, so they wouldn't be associated with someone as bad as he was. Ikki couldn't explain why he thought a princess wouldn't think the same thing.  
"No, I… Don't", Stella still hadn't gathered enough bravery to look him in the eye, something her crimson fringe helped a lot with. If she was being honest with herself, admiration was growing inside of her for this cute, honest peasant even though he had been a little pervert, she hated to admit she could be just as much.  
"Don't what?".  
"Let me finish!" their eyes finally met again, "let's make this clear: I made a deal, I will honor it, but I have no desires to be closer to you, do you understand?", which, we all know, was a big ass lie.  
"Fair enough, Ms. Stella". He offered her a hand to shake.  
"Stella", she hadn't uncrossed her arms yet, "It's just Stella or the agreement is off".  
"Okay" that was even better. Even with she saying she didn't want to become his friends; it would be good to not go through formalities.  
And their deal was finally made.  



	3. Fan Service Bath

What a better way to end a full day of training, studying and battling than soaking in a warm relaxing bath... Even with his usual under appreciation, the "worst one" never ceased to be impressed with this school's comforts like such. He just let himself float in the water and rest.  
On the other side of his dorm's bathroom door, Stella made her dinner in their small kitchen. She wasn't used with cooking as much as being cooked for, but the energy she spent on battling and training her own fire powers made her need a lot of fuel.  
She noticed the steam coming out of the door along with a sound of running water.  
Stella had brought a swimsuit from home just in case. It was an old one though, a pink one she hadn't worn in at least 2 years and her lady like shaped had shifted a lot ever since, but it was all she had in the moment.  
"Ikki, I'm coming in" she said, gathering all her bravery to step in that bathroom wearing so little. Even less than what she was wearing when they first met. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't explain why she was doing this.  
"Sure, go ahead" he just agreed, nearly asleep in his bathtub before realizing what she just said and jumping up, screaming and covering his sex as fast as he could before she opened the door wearing a bikini clearly below her actual size "S-Stella!".  
"What? Ikki, why are you freaking out like that?" she figured it wouldn't feel so weird and insane if she acted like it wasn't.  
"I- not- I mea- OF COURSE I'M FREAKING OUT! What are you doing?" the boy had his eyes wide open and used all his strength to keep on her eye level.  
She turned aside and started moving her shoulders awkwardly "I- well, I thought in may be coming in and helping you wash up".  
"Huh?! W-why?!" he couldn't believe what he just heard. That could be a fantasy coming true or just a weird wet dream, but last time he saw this girl half naked she almost burnt him to ashes. "C-cause... You know- I took a vow! And I am your servant and... This is one of the many things servants do, so, it's my duty to make it... Right?" she hoped the hot steam would disguise her awkward blushing. And it was true, many of her servants helped with her family's baths.  
He really didn't know what was happening. They were getting along, they trained together, was this a plan to get him kicked out? As much as his male teenage urges wanted him to go with it the whole thing was bananas, like an unecessary fan service of an anime.  
"Y- I- you don't have to! I didn't ask!"  
She was finely taken by her usual burning fury "you are my master! It's high leveled servants who do things without having to be asked! Sit and let me do my job! Now!".  
Before he ended his stuttering, she threatened to boil him. He figured it was better to avoid a princess' fight.  
He then covered himself from the waist down with a towel and sat on a stool. She really did wash him though, with a bath sponge and in a very impractical way. Ikki was really doing his best job at not staring at her for too long, even if the girl's large breasts, in a mix of sweat and steam kept begging for him to take longer looks. This whole situation was too weird. Too unreasonable for him to risk letting his own guard down.  
"I'll do your back next" was the first thing she said after her boiling threat.  
And as she did, rather slowly, compared to the rest, making him even more uncomfortable, maybe due the fact their eyes couldn't meet like this "hey… Ikki… I want to… Ask you something? Do you… Do you like looking at girl's breasts and stuff?", she muffled her voice a with her own arm.  
She never failed to get him stuttering, apparently, "I- y- why- uh- I- Why are you asking me that?!" You'd think she'd return the favor of not making obvious awkward questions, like he never mentioned her sudden appearance on his bed on the first day.  
"Because", she started, putting her forehead on his bare back, "when that girl Kagami pushed hers against you, you seemed… Happy", she meant about the newspaper girl who wanted to interview the sudden rise of "the worst one" and ended up crating another type of fire inside Stella, a bitter one with jealousy, "and… I noticed… You've been… Well, you've been looking at mine a lot".  
He thought maybe this was all some sort of punishment and felt ashamed of himself for not avoiding doing that, so he apologized, fearing she'd scream about how he defiled her skin again.  
"You don't have to apologize, just… Tell me the truth".  
He hesitated, still feeling guilty for his perversion "I like them".  
She wasn't washing anything anymore, just kept still behind him as the steam dissipated more and more. It was, somehow, worst than before for Ikki. He didn't know what to do next or even if he should move. After a moment he gasped loudly as he felt two soft round things pressing against his back. She tightened her nails on his shoulders to keep balance and told him to not move. She had liked touching him, it would be pointless to deny it to herself, and she kinda wanted to do it again, so, for an instant, she just hugged his bare back pressing her breasts against them, which, wouldn't be possible to not to if she hugged him from anywhere.  
When she opened her eyes from it, she saw her top unbuttoned scrapped on the floor and started to freak out.  
He moved a little to offer them to get out of the bathroom, after all it was getting late anyway, but before he could finish his sentence, he felt her hand push his neck down so he could only see the floor when she screamed for him to not look at her right now, he got quickly confused before noticing and grabbing her swimsuit top, something so small it fit his hand, different from what her breasts seemed to look like.  
"S-Stella! Is this- this is- this is your- your- you- are you… Naked?", he tried looking at her face through his shoulder expecting to hear her say he was wrong, but instead, she just slapped the back of his head and ran off of the bathroom.  
He stood still and closed the door. After waiting a while, he dried himself and put on his pajamas and finally got out of the bathroom.  
The first thing he saw was an abandoned soup in the stove and trails of water till their bunk bed. Stella was in her pajamas now, laying in her lower side of the bunk, possibly asleep.  
He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to embarrass her even more so he got up to his topper bed as well. Pulling the covers up he finally heard her "Ikki… Can we… Can we not talk about that? Ever" it was nearly a whisper, as if she didn't even want to use her voice to make this request.  
"S-sure".  
The next day they treated each other like complete strangers and Stella refused to look at him in the eye, although things quickly went back to normal during their classes.  
The memory of the feeling of her boobs pressed on his back and the wish he had a glimpse of her nipples haunted him for the next few weeks, making him feel like an unwanted pervert commoner, just like she described him the first time they actually talked.  
Stella, on the other hand, felt more and more like a disgusting, disgraceful slut than a princess whenever she remembered what his body felt like. 


End file.
